The mental health status of 50 infants, ranging from 0-3 years of age, is assessed before and after intensive treatment. The study utilizes an N of One design with each infant serving as his own control. Each infant's mental health status is documented in separate pre-treatment and post-treatment (and, where appropriate, interim) assessment reports. These reports examine behavioral repertoires in 5 major assessment categories (Health, Affective-Social, Adaptive Modes, Cognitive-Motor and Parenting). Observations within each category are compared to developmental expectations for age, and clinical judgments of the infant's level of functioning in each category are made in the form of scaled ratings. These ratings, pre and post treatment, then permit an evaluation of change both within and across subjects. The treatment outcome sample of 50 will be laid against the background of an epidemiological study of total referral population of 334 cases. Clinical, demographic, and referral source characteristics of both sample and populaton will be compared. The same three dimensions will be analyzed for class frequency independence to determine the incidence of infant mental health problems as they occurred in various segments of our community and presented themselves to various parts of the general health delivery system.